The Gap's Desire
by Darknexus7
Summary: Yukari has a crush on a certain black-white how will it all turn out. T for now
1. Something that is not Boredom

Chapter 1

Author's note- I will do better with this shipping fic than what I did with Scarlet Love Incident I promise!

Disclaimer- I do not own Touhou Project

(Yukari Pov)

"Ran I have a question?" I asked my shikigami who looked over to me with a look of concern before asking

"What is it Lady Yukari?" I took a second to find the words to describe what was going on with me before I stated.

"Have you ever felt extreme boredom.." before I could finish she responded with a nod and said

"Yes Lady Yukari are you thinking of causing an incident you know Reimu won't like you making work for her to clean up." I coughed and said

"I wasn't finished Ran." she went to apologize and I stopped her before continuing"This isn't my classic spout of boredom it's more like I feel it due to not seeing someone in a while would you understand what it means?" I looked back to Ran who was shocked silent and after a few moments of mouth moving without words coming out she seemed to calm herself and said

"Lady Yukari you may well be uhhh how to put this…" she seemed to be having a hard time finding the right words and I stated

"Ran say what you must it can't be too difficult for me of all people to understand." Ran nodded in acceptance to what I said and after getting a deep breath she said in a surprisingly jittery voice

"L..La..Lady Yu..Yukari you may have a uh a c..crush on who..whomever you m..might be thinking of." I simply stared at Ran for a few seconds before saying

"That is a possibility isn't it." As I responded I noticed Ran was once again in total shock at my reaction or anyway that's what I guess."Why the surprised look Ran?"

"Well Lady Yukari to be honest I thought you would run off and hunt down the person that has been giving you this effect to try to determine whether or not you're actually infatuated with the person." I chuckled at Ran and waved off the comment with a sigh saying

"You shouldn't think of me so lowly Ran I would never do such a thing much rather it would be well thought out plan if anything." She nodded before exclaiming

"What! Lady Yukari you're not actually considering kidnapping someone because you think you've got a crush on them are you!" I smiled before saying

"Whoever said I thought I had a crush besides I'm not resorting to kidnapping _yet_." I thought that last bit in my head as I did my best to put Ran back into a proper more cooperative mood. Ran then asked a hint of a sigh in her voice

"And who would be the object of your affections if I would be allowed to know?" I smiled before saying

"Oh who knows you'll just have to see won't you Ran and don't worry I won't be bringing any boys home if that's what you're worried about." my shikigami sighed before saying

"I think we both know I should be more worried about what girl you bring home more than any guy seeing that the most dangerous male would be Rinnosuke." I just chuckled at the truth of her statement.

"Well I'm off to go annoy my favorite little miko for a bit." I waved my good-bye and used a gap to disappear

(Ran Pov)

"I have an ultimately bad feeling." I then heard the pitter patter of small feet and Chen came bolting over to me a smile on her face.

"Lady Ran will you play with me you look down it'll help relieve stress!" the energetic twin tailed cat smiled which in turn made me smile and I petted her head before asking

"Could you go get a room ready for a visitor I'm sure Lady Yukari won't be coming home alone, then I'll play with you before getting lunch ready ok?" she bolted off with a smile as I thought

" _Lady Yukari you better know what you're doing!"_ and went about my daily routine.

(Reimu Pov)

It had been a long boring day as usual" _I'm almost hoping for some type of incident to occur today."_ and then regrettably the ideal of wish and you shall receive popped up in my home.

"Hello there Reimu." I rolled my eyes at the gap youkai who had her usual mischievous smirk before asking blandly

"What Gap hag?" her look became annoyed before saying

"I was wondering if that little friend of yours the witch Marisa was around I had something for her to do for me." I raised an eyebrow in question before asking

"What exactly would this little something be Yukari?" my tone of voice was very sharp and strict like I was conducting an interrogation which when it came to this gap hag it was.

"Nothing much just need her to go get something for me." I looked skeptical at her before saying

"You're lying you could just gap whatever you want in your hands." I could tell she wasn't sure how to continue before I said

"So out with the truth what do you want from Marisa Yukari." there was more than a hint of hostility in my voice at this point and she merely shrugged with a smirk

"Why do you care Reimu besides it's nothing harmful to her just a little errand really I'm just too bored to do it myself so I want to make things interesting and no sending Ran would mean there wouldn't be a good show to watch since she has a strict sense for manners ." I was really annoyed with her but, sighed in resignation no point fighting for a stupid reason like this

"Look fine so why did you come here why not go straight to her house." she smiled and said

"It would be uncouth for a lady to just break into another's home." it was agreeable logic…. if it were coming from anyone else but, Yukari.

"That hasn't stopped you from doing it in my shrine no matter the time of day or hour not to mention anywhere else your not wanted." she just laughed at me with a sick smile of entertainment

"That reason is simple I enjoy your reactions to my jokes and teasing so you're excused along with those others I find interesting." I found this entire conversation worthless and made one last observation.

"And for some reason Marisa of all people is the one person you want to show some kind of semblance of privacy to?" I then noticed my own words and her reaction to the statement was one that raised a type of suspicion so I put things together logically" _I need something of Marisa….why do you care Reimu...along with the fact she gives Marisa the decency of privacy it couldn't be I won't ask until I'm sure but, I better watch her carefully now._ " "Whatever she should be here any second so just wait."

(Marisa Pov)

"Hey Reimu I'm here to play ze~" I said in my usual playful tone when suddenly I noticed sitting across from Reimu was the gap hag I decided to leave them be knowing how their arguments got.

"Ah Marisa we were just discussing something concerning you care to sit down and join us?" I stopped short as said gap hag asked me to come over and sit.I nervously said

"Well ya see I gotta go return some books back to Patch so uhh see ya!" I bolted though I didn't get very far as a gap opened up making my escape into a route into floating next to Yukari who forced me to sit down while I thought" _Dammit_ ". Reimu just made the single comment

"Cirno could have called out that lie Marisa we all know you won't return a single thing you "borrow" until you die unless you don't have a use for it or you sell it to kourindou for money." I just let out the remark

"You aren't really helping here." she just shrugged before commenting

"I'm just here to make sure whatever job she has you doing is not in anyway dangerous." I gaped at her monotone expression my life is in a lot of danger and she is brushing it off as if it was nothing because there was one thing that was always true. Anything involving the gap hag is life threatening.

"I feel that this job is something that we should talk about alone Marisa." the thought of being alone with the gap hag scared me but, if it was a job that she didn't want to talk about with Reimu around it may be something fun

" _This is a horrible idea but, no risk no reward ze."_ "Sure Yukari i'm fine with talking about this in private unless you're just trying to get me alone to take advantage of me ze~"If I wasn't mistaken I saw a hint of pink dust across her cheeks making me smile even the strongest youkai in gensokyo can fall for my charm hehe. That's when a gap opened up below me and I ended up face planting into something very soft.

"Ehhh! The Black-White why are you…..!" I noticed I had landed on Ran's fluffy tails in a bundled fashion. The tails both comforted my fall and were super comfy to the point it was lulling me to sleep.

(Ran Pov)

I looked at the black-white who had fallen out of one of Lady Yukari's gaps she had fallen completely asleep and then my master showed herself as well."Well well Ran isn't it so adorable to see you getting along with Marisa." I was about to interject when Chen ran into the room and saw where Marisa was.

"Hey isn't that Marisa hehe is she here to play with me!" she bolted over to the unconscious black-white with ungodly amount of speed and tackled into her effectively waking her up while removing her from my tails.

"Arhg.. the hell was that for Chen!" I could hear the anger in the girl's voice before she bent down. I was about to attack when instead of hurting her like I thought she would she just rubbed the kitten's head and said" Next time you wanna play and I'm sleeping be a bit gentler with wakin me up alright." Chen nodded before letting out a satisfied purr from the petting she was receiving.

"Anyway Marisa I believe we have a little bit of business to discuss about what I need from you." Lady Yukari said her eyes locked with the black-white's who challenged her stare with a smile before saying

"Sure what do you need "borrowed" for you or is there some Youkai you need me to beat down so you can laugh about it, of course I will expect my pay to be upfront ze~" Lady Yukari then nodded no to both options before saying

"Neither Marisa have you already forgotten that if there was something I wanted it I would gap it here for myself and I could crush anyone I want for laughs what I need is something to alleviate a certain type of boredom that has taken root in me." she gave milady a questioning look similar to my own wondering what she could be getting at

"Well what else could I do..for..you?" she seemed to get a pale look to her face as she said"Sorry I'm no prostitute ze~" there was that teasing sound to her voice though it was much less prominent than usual then what she said finally hit me but, before I could raise my voice Lady Yukari had laughed

"Silly Black-White that's not what I'm getting at all though if you want that card to be in the hand I could make some time~" Marisa sighed heavily before in sync with my own reaction

"That card is even in the deck in the first place!" she once again laughed this time at both of us and I did my own sigh though mine was of exhaustion.

"Lady Yukari please get to the point I need to be getting lunch ready." I said while Marisa meekly nodded she waved the comment off to my not surprise and said

"You can go Ran this is supposed to be private anyway." I did a bow while thinking

" _For a discussion that's supposed to be private your holding it in the living room."_

(Yukari Pov)

"Now that there are no more distractions Marisa what I need of you can you really not guess it." she seemed to be thinking hard about it I loved to see the stressed look on her usual calm and playful face.

"Nope not unless it's something that has to do with pissing someone off." I chuckled and said

"You could say it would definitely make a certain puppeteer hate me just a little bit more." she seemed confused and asked

"What would piss Alice off when it comes to me…" realization dawned on her and she quickly said"you..you're kidding right...right! I nodded no and said

"Kidding when it comes to serious topics when do I kid around besides it's a single little date what is the big problem?" I smirked as she sputtered out things trying to make coherent words until she said

"Wh..why not ask I don't know like Yuyuko or Ran even i'm sure one of them would more than willingly accept." I sighed at the girl I really didn't want to be serious with her but, her panicking was not a good thing so I decided to calm her down like any respectable youkai.

(Marisa Pov)

I was about to continue on my panicked rant when I felt like my lungs were crushed by a sudden pressure I looked up to see Yukari with a satisfied smile." _Just her aura alone is enough to take my ability to breathe clearly away she must be showing her power at full."_ she read my mind or something as she said

"Half to be exact my little witch now to explain exactly what I expect from you." I wanted to tell her to shut it but, I could barely breathe let alone make a smartass remark which even if I could I wouldn't in this situation."you are to meet me in front of the human village at dawn so we may begin our date my dear little Marisa." I just nodded trying to resist at this point could mean my death but, I'm totally going to tell Reimu about this. "Also inform the miko,puppeteer or magician of this and I will consider doing something a little harsher to you as punishment." with the finality in her voice I knew defying may get me seriously hurt or otherwise so I simply nodded in agreement making a forced deal with a devil. "Good now rest up Ma~ri~sa you'll need it to satisfy me." a gap opened below me dropping head first into my couch.

" _Tomorrow is going to be hell for me."_ I looked out the window to see the sun still up and I sighed for some reason I didn't feel like.

(Ran Pov)

I sighed I had heard everything and was surprised to see Yukari to get so serious with the girl I could have stepped in only to be sent away again though this time with a harsh rebuke along with a promise of a punishment." _I just hope you know what you doing Lady Yukari."_

Chapter 1 end


	2. A Very Dangerous Date

Chapter 2

(Marisa Pov)

I couldn't sleep and around 9p.m there was a knocking on my door and groaned while thinking" _Who the hell would be up at this hour_ " When I got to the door I opened it to see the head maid of a certain bloodsucker. I then blandly said"What do you need Sakuya?" she looked a little shocked I used her name instead of some insult but,I was to tired to think of one.

"Simple black-white milady wishes to have a chat with you if that is fine." I raised an eyebrow in question before sighing while thinking

" _I can't risk not waking up before dawn but, since Remilia's been alive for five hundred years maybe she can give me some advice."_ I then went and got dressed walking out of my house I wearily asked her if she could do her teleporting trick so I didn't have to fly half asleep she just nodded and I felt time stop and start again as we appeared in the mansion. She guided me to where the tiny vampire sat at a table snacks of various kinds and tea were sitting out as she saw me she smiled surprisingly.

"Well you look like crap black-white." I just gave a chuckle there was the Remilia I knew so I commented

"Geez you drag me from my bed and then insult me you're getting better at this by the day must be taking a pointer from Reimu anyway not like I was getting much sleep anyway." she seemed to give me a concerned glance while I bit down on a cookie which dropped the instant she noticed I had seen it and she asked

"What has been keeping you from sleeping I doubt you were admiring the beautiful night." I chuckled again let's see how this affects her.

"Well to be honest no I've got a serious problem though to be honest between the night and your crimson eyes I find yours more attractive." she gained a light blush while I ducked as Sakuya went to swat me in the back of the head.

"N..no need for that Sakuya it was a compliment anyway what is this problem?" I had to force a dominant smirk down as Remilia had called off Sakuya hehe so easy to toy with

" _I'm starting to sound like Yukari great and I have a d...shit."_ I paled at how I completely forgot Remilia quickly said

"Marisa what's wrong you look like you just died on the inside!" I then said my voice went back to the bland tone I had with Sakuya

"Remilia would you have any dating advice you've been alive for five hundred years so you should know something right?" she looked at me surprised before stuttering not sure how to answer before finally getting a hold of this asking

"I'm guessing this has to do with your problem which may I know what it is?" she looked at me with a look that told me there was no way of not telling her so I said

"Yeah I..I'm t. .Yukari out on a date….because I'm being forced to." there was silence and Remilia began giggling before out right laughing. I just sat there while Remilia laughed before wiping a tear out of her eye and said

"My my quite the precarious situation to be forced out on a date with the gap hag but, maybe it's karma who knows." I rolled my eyes before growling out

"Are you going to help me or not sheesh." she nodded yes before asking

"When do you need to meet her?" I then told her that I had to be at the meeting spot at dawn and she nodded before saying

"Well to be honest I myself have never had anything or anyone I held close enough to date the closest relationship I have would have to be my sisterhood to Flan though I've heard the gossip for long enough." I nodded motioning for her to get to the actual help here she nodded before saying

"Just be yourself and if you need to act like you're enjoying things along with shower her with compliments like you look beautiful etc. That alone should get you through though don't let her push you around show that you're only there because you have to be." I nodded and said

"Thanks Remilia ya know for all the crap Reimu gives ya for being a "leech" and a "Worthless bloodsucker" you're alright." she gave me a prideful smile

"Of course what would I be if I didn't treat my allies with respect.." she then finished her sentence more quietly with a hint of hesitance in it."...and if you're willing to think of me as one I wouldn't go throwing my friend to the metaphorical lion without somehow to save herself." I got up out of the chair and gave the little vampire a hug and said

"Yeah we're friends Remilia now I guess I better get home already killed an hour that should have been sleep not that I mind." she nodded before turning to Sakuya saying

"Sakuya get Marisa a room ready with some sleeping clothes then, get her clothes cleaned alright." the head maid bowed before taking my hand and dragging me to the closest room opened the door while saying"Enjoy your stay and thank you for getting along with milady." she then handed me some sleep wear and told me to sit my clothes on the front of the door I nodded. After getting dressed in the sleep wear the moment I hit the pillow I slept easily.

(Remilia Pov)

I smiled at the transpiring events I needed just to wait for the moment to move for myself for now though I won't interfere. "Sakuya prepare for a playdate between the two if you get what I mean." she just bowed a small sweat drop going down her forehead while I gave a dominant smile" _This was my game to win fate as always is on my side._ "

(3 hours later Marisa Pov)

I woke up with a yawn it's been awhile since I slept so well and then I noticed I wasn't in my own bed realizing where I was I gave a soft sigh." _Geez so not used to being treated like a guest."_ I saw that my clothes were sitting on the desk next to the bed and got dressed."Man she had my clothes ironed and everything it's a bit too much honestly" I said to myself. I then walked out to be greeted by a maid who with a smile said

"Lady Remilia wishes to know if you have time for breakfast or if you are in a hurry to your meeting." it took me to register what she meant and I said

"Nah can't risk keeping her waiting but, tell Remilia after this is dealt with I'm more than fine with hanging out with her." the maid bowed and showed me to the exit then, as I went to go through the front door she said

"Do have a good day ." I nodded and waved passing by Meiling who was snoozing like usually I gave a grin I couldn't stop myself from doing this.

"Meiling's asleep again hope Sakuya doesn't notice." I then moved away quickly as a certain head maid appeared out of nowhere giving the gate guard a glare brandishing some of her knives. I laughed as I heard a yell of pain as Sakuya once again gave Meiling a "Motivational speech" on doing her job. I arrived at the opening to the human village right as Yukari walked out of her gap and she with a smile said

"A beautiful dawn is it not Marisa?" I looked at it the sun's light peeking out just below the trees creating the image of the shadows flickering like they were under a candle's light. Birds were also lightly singing and the wind was still making the scene very calming.

"Yeah though I prefer the dusk honestly." Yukari nodded and said

"Really and why would that be?" I figured she would say that it was something a bit more personal than I felt sharing but, whatever she can find out whenever she wants anyway so.

"It's kind've dark but, I look at it like this the dusk is one more time closer to the new day another day I continued to survive to prove my asshole parents wrong about me and my magic along with being one more day closer to them getting thrown into a grave." Yukari chuckled at me and I looked at her as she said

"And to think I thought of you as just a child who loved stealing things there's more to you than meets the eye Marisa Kirisame I'm now very glad I have this whole day to understand more about you." I was shocked silent at the thing she had said I then thought

" _Yukari Yakumo the gap hag and troll bitch just complimented me while telling me she is happy to be spending time with me what the hell is wrong with the world at the moment."_ she then said

"Well I'll let you lead unless you want me to choose whatever we do." I thought about it before saying

"Well Yukari you are the one who "invited" me along so we'll do what you find fun first alright?" she nodded while I thought" _This'll be one hell of a day for better or worse but, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something that is as much of a life or death situation as this?"_

(In a beautiful field of Flowers Yuka Pov)

I sat waiting for a while for my little tea partner and I sighed she would be late sooner rather than later so I decided" _She must have forgotten well I guess I should go find her and have a nice "chat" with her."_ and so grabbing my parasol I headed off in the direction of the human village guessing she would be bothering that shopkeeper friend of hers. As I left the flower field I gave a small smile to the doll Medicine who sat on a log waving at me.

"Where are you going Yuka?" she asked walking over to me and I said

"To the human village why? Was there something she knew I didn't she then gave me a smile and said

"Well that gap women is there with that witch Marisa don't have a clue why though." I nodded now the situation was understood to a point anyway.

"Thank you for the information medicine." I ran my hand through her hair and she happily accepted the petting." _Well Yukari seems like you want to make this whole thing interesting we'll see if or if not you can take my little rose that has yet to blossom from me."_ and so I headed to the human village licking my lips at the coming battle.

(Scarlet Mansion Flandre Pov)

The door opened to my room and I looked up from my boring toys to see Sakuya who said "Lady Flandre come with me you have a play date with Marisa at the human village to attend to." did she just say what I think she said

"Marisa wants to play with me!" I happily yelled I went and did a flip in the air as Sakuya coughed and said

"We may need to move quickly milady there are others that are trying to occupy her time to keep you away from her." I felt my blood boil at even the mention of something like that Marisa is mine,mine,Mine!

"She won't break so I'm going to make sure she plays with me no matter what!" with that declaration I marched towards Sakuya with what some of my sister's friends call insane determination.

(Marisa Pov)

I shivered I could almost feel the killing intent running down my spine as Yukari ate her plate of whatever she was eating looking up and asking"You felt the tingle as well like someone was talking about you behind your back?" I nodded and then said

"Eh probably just Reimu or Alice or Sakuya…" I could have kept going but, instead went back to eating I still didn't get how Yukari convinced these people to serve me up some food with my reputation around others.

(Yukari Pov)

I could tell Marisa was amazed at my negotiational skills seeing as we were dining at the most prominent stand in the village. " _Though all I did was throw her last name out there and they scrambled to attention honestly that girl could hold a lot more power over this place if she saw the value in something as simple as her name"_ That's when I asked

"Marisa you do realize the power your last name has over people in the village right?" she nodded

"Yeah don't really see why my dad he's just some old man running a shop." I really didn't understand why she resents her parents so much so I asked

"And why do you resent them?" surprisingly she snapped at me quickly with a harsh growl almost matching that of Ran when she's finally been pushed passed what she can tolerate and a glare as cold as winter coldest chill making me of all people feel a slight bit nervous

"None of your business it's my shit pile to deal with." noticing her less than usual reaction she quickly did her best to return to normal and said "It's personal is all nothing for you,Rinnosuke or Reimu to ever worry about." I rolled my eyes

"Yes like you working for Mima was never something to worry about." she gave me a pouty look before saying

"Says the one who loves making problems for everyone." I nodded with a smile saying

"Well yes how else am I supposed to enjoy life." she shrugged before I smirked at her as I got up moving to leave and she followed. Right after walking outside I gapped Marisa slightly to the left of me as a bolt of magic crashed down where she was standing.

"The hell who?" she said while standing up and dusting herself off when I heard insane laughter and looked up to see a little girl with a mad look in her crimson eyes.

"So your Flandre Scarlet interesting what is the little secret of the Scarlet manor doing here?" she completely ignored me and I growled at noticing the little insult she had said while laughing out

"Hahahaha! Marisa there you are leave that old hag alone let's play!" I went to growl out a threat and Marisa then said with a smirk

"Play huh well Flandre let me get done with this the.."she didn't get to finish as Flandre suddenly appeared in front of us and with a wide smile exclaimed

" **Taboo "Four of a Kind"** and as I went to shoot a single bolt at her she suddenly split into four different clones that surrounded us. Marisa quickly shot upward to dodge the onslaught of magic and I merely disappeared into a gap reappearing next to her

(Play U.N Owen was her?)

(Marisa Pov)

"The hell is wrong with her usually she at least considers what I say to her it's like I decided to...Shit." I said Yukari looked at me wondering what was wrong and I growled

"I've felt like I was forgetting something and I may have had a playdate set up for today with Flan." Yukari then said

"Well then let's make sure she gets as much entertainment as possible." I could tell by that grin she was going to aim to seriously hurt her and I said

"You hang back this is my problem besides you may accidentally kill her." she nodded at me and I turned to Flandre while adjusting my hat with a grin. "Well Flan you wanted to play fine let's play!" we charged at each other well I charged at the four of her which continued to rapidly blast bolts at me until I pulled out my Mini-Hakkero exclaiming " **Perverse Love "Easy-Harvest Master Spark!"** the thin beam shot through the barrage of bullets though even after expanding it all I hit were the clones.

"Hehe won't get me with that.." I didn't see where she was and I noticed what trick this was" **Secret Barrage "And Then There Will Be None?"** " I quickly dodged trying to keep out of the way of the attacks coming from all around me. I was gonna get hit at the rate this was going so I decided to even the odds when I could finally see her.

" _Dammit still need to figure out a proper strategy against her damn invisibility but for now I have to determine where she's gonna be next."_ I thought when somehow like as if it was by nature I aimed directly at her and yelled" **Magic Sign "Stardust Reverie!"** the burst of stars flyed at the still invisible Flandre who appeared as she called out

" **Taboo "Levantine"** with a swing of the flaming sword she destroyed the danmaku sending a large amount of fiery orbs at me. I smirked dodging through them and calling out

" **Comet "Blazing Star"** " I came rushing towards her with a smile on my face and Mini-Hakkero in hand as I was ignited in magical energy. She was quick enough to dodge out of the way of the attack but, not quick enough to save herself from the second part as a large amount of magic energy built in the furnace and I roared out" **Love Sign"Master Spark"** " the large beam of energy filled the now mid-day sky as I flew by her before stopping I said "You done yet!?" I heard her chuckle and stand up looking at me with an insane grin a slight smoke coming from her clothes

"Not even close Marisa hahahahaha!" I rolled my eyes and gave a small grin

"Figured you won't go down something so simple." she nodded before going to call out her next spell I noticed magic walls appearing as she said

" **Forbidden Barrage "Catadioptric"** the bolts of magic were normal until one huge one was shot and from there I had to dip and dodge everything she shot while the bolts were rebounded off of magical walls increasing their speed and power. Finally I took a hit and then a few more before finally seeing an exit point.

" _Time for the big finish!"_ I rushed through the danmaku only for her to go into her final spell " **Taboo "Maze of Love"** " I instead of doing the correct thing and circling Flan in the opposite direction held the Mini-Hakkero out as something took over me halfway through the charge and darkness poured out of the furnace

" **Bewitched Weapon "Dark Spark"** " the attack was a beam of pure black magic with a purple lining it wiped passed the maze of love and directly crashed into Flan. Flan fell to the ground but, instead crashing into it Sakuya appeared catching the girl. " _What was that rush it felt good but, bad at the same time."_ and then darkness covered my eyes as I passed out.

(Song end)

(Yukari Pov)

I was quite surprised by the ending and at what I witnessed from how Marisa saw through the little vampire's invisibility along with her left eye turning blood red while releasing that strange attack." _It seems there is much more than even your aware of Marisa."_ I made a gap below her as she fell and had pop down next to me.

"Seems like I missed the party." I turned to see who said that it was Yuuka Kazami with a smile on her face. I gave my own smirk at her before saying

"Quite if you are here to dance with the black-white she's resting from her bout with the tiny vampire though I'm more than willing to dance with you." A gap slowly opened behind me the eyes glaring at Yuuka while she kept her passive smile before saying

"Now now no need for violence I was simply wondering why she hadn't appeared for our little tea time." I looked at her before saying

"The answer to that is not important besides you saw it also that power." she nodded and said

"It seems she's closer to blooming than I thought." I looked at the woman in question and asked

"You know something about this so why not answer what do you mean bloom?" she chuckled before saying

"Oh it's nothing much just that soon she will be a beautiful rose though I wonder how sharp her thorn is that is the question that's needing to be answered and time will be the only one who can tell us all that." I sighed this was a disaster of a first date though not that it didn't have it's high points

"Fine be boring if you want I better take Marisa home." she nodded in agreement and I had a gap silently drop her in her bed, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and whispering "Sweet dreams Marisa."

Chapter 2 End


	3. Dreams Of The Unsweet and Unknown Memory

Chapter 3

(Marisa Pov)

 _I walked along the winding dirt road I had awakened on, I was using the unnaturally bright moon as my guide while it's pale light gave off a serene feeling which comforted me. After a while of walking I saw someone else on the path when the person looked at me they had a blood red eye it narrowed at me before the figure turned and began walking further down the path. I followed whoever it was for a reason I couldn't explain and I came upon a horrible sight. The path was full of corpses,people who were killed with vicious animosity limbs torn and thrown about as the once serene moon now gave me the ability to see flickers of red painting the grass that was off to the side. "It's horrid right an atrocity that can't be forgiven right?" there was now a woman like figure next to me talking"So tell me…..why do you want me to be with you?" the silhouette turned and I did as well to see a much more man like figure who said_

" _Because I...you….we could be together I would protect you from the villages mistreatment!" the words came out choppy some of them missing and trying to think about them hurt then the other figure let loose a chuckle and asked_

" _I can defend myself… I will not deny I have feelings toward you but, I am a…..so it wouldn't work out!" the man silhouette appeared in front of the women one taking her by the hand and said_

" _We can make it work even if I... because of your...towards...I'll stand by you." the woman silhouette nodded and then they walked away for some strange reason I held my hand out towards them then, the scenery melted away. I looked around now on a cliff a light which I guessed was the sun raising meant this was dawn I looked behind me after hearing a soft gasp of pain. the man and woman silhouettes were there again though this time I could see one was a young man from the human village while the woman was wearing clothing I didn't recognize._

" _You can make it I swore to protect you...I won't let you… here!" the man cried and I then  
I saw the blood pooling out around the woman who smiled lightly at the man through her pain asking. _

" _Can I see her my beloved...?" the man nodded and gave a bundle of blankets to the woman. She gave a light grin and said_

" _She's lovely I can tell she'll grow up to be as kind as her…" she then gasped as the bleeding increased the wounds getting worse by the second. "It's a shame I won't live to see her grow up." the man then said_

" _I can take you back we can get the doctor to patch your injuries !" the woman nodded no before gasping out a sigh of sadness then she said_

" _I can't risk it that thing will be here soon giving chase and I doubt the miko will spare mercy on me so go promise me you'll keep her safe." the man nodded and the woman said one last thing. "I'll give her a name before I expire have a good life my dear M….." and then darkness surrounded me as tears gathered in my eyes what was wrong with me?_

" _Hehe sob stories suck am I right?" the figure behind me was sitting in a crouched position covered in black all you could see was it's left red eye gleaming menacingly._

" _Who..who are you...what did I just see?!" I growled out through my tears and the figure just shrugged before saying_

" _If you're asking that question then you have no right to know for now so go wake up and play with you friends so you can put this dream behind you. That's what you want right?"_

 _And darkness took over my vision._ I shot up putting my hand to my head as I felt tears falling down my eyes

"That was one hell of a dream ze." I said to myself. I went to get up my legs were a little shaky but, after a few moments I got my balance. I got dressed and wondered more about the whole thing and more importantly that final bit. " _What the hell did that guy mean more to the point why do I care?"_ it's already been strange what with Remilia being weirdly nice to me and Yukari actually being standable during the whole date scenario. I shivered after saying that it's not something you can just get over ya know? Finally Flan's appearance in all of this and how Sakuya just happen to get there to catch her from falling yet not get into the fight herself just screams suspicious. " _Whatever can't let a dream make me get overly suspicious of people besides I'm sure if I ask Patch she'll know something...and I guess I should see how Flan's doing after taking that attack whatever it was."_ As I went down stairs I was greeted by knocking so I quickly wondering who it was I opened the door to see Sakuya.

"Hello Black-white to answer your question before you ask it milady wished to speak to you about yesterday if you have the time?" I nodded and answered

"Sure why not I have a few questions for her myself and I also gotta talk to Patch about something that happened while I was sleeping." that seemed to peak the maid's interest

"What does that mean?" she asked and I responded with a smile

"One hell of a strange dream ze by the way what was up with Flan she came out of nowhere and attacked me while I was with Yukari?" The head maid just shrugged before saying

"I got attacked from behind and Meiling alerted me after I woke up that the young mistress was less than happy so I made chase as soon as I could." Seemed legit then I remembered how she was perfectly on time to save Flan from falling.

"You were watching the fight and didn't get involved right ze?" her surprised reaction was more than enough proof and Sakuya coughed saying

"Your sharper than you look black-white yes I didn't get into the fight mostly because you know as well as I do the more people that are fighting her the more frantic the young lady gets." I had to nod in agreement and asked with a smug look

"If ya don't mind me asking since I guess I'm sharper than I look mind explaining why Remilia was genuinely being kind to me? I'm pretty sure last time I checked I was on her shit-list ze." The maid looked at me confused and said

"I found it odd at first as well but, it might just be that she saw how much Flan liked you and decided to give you a chance."I highly doubted that with Remilia any common logic is out the window.

"Ehh well just suspicious is all." and we continued flying to the mansion this time broom was in hand if I needed to make a quick escape from a certain not so happy with me magican I had to visit.

"We have arrived milady is in the same room as last time I trust you won't cause havoc if I let you walk to her alone?" I looked wide eyed at her she was trusting me of all people

" _This has trap written all over it!_ " I was about to accuse her of something but, stopped myself" _The hell why am all jumpy for I don't have proof so she could just be trying to give me a chance."_ "Yeah yeah head maid I'll make sure that any of the fairy maids who attack me for being here go through the windows instead of the roof and walls." I walked off while she went to do whatever she does.

(Remilia Pov)

I sat in my chair with a smirk while thinking" _Everything went better than expected not just did Marisa beat Flan she did so while unleashing some unknown power."_ the smirk dropped into a smile as Marisa walked in I needed to play my cards right so it may cost me a bit of pride as a noble. "Greetings Marisa I heard about what happened with Flan I do apologize for her misbehaviour and I can assure you her punishment was fitting for her disruption."

(Flashback Flan's Punishement)

"Big sis please don't hurt me Sakuya told me Marisa was gonna play with me!" my little sister cried honestly for someone who could destroy others in seconds she was a baby times. I petted her head with a smile and said

"It's fine it's fine I understand next time though let Sakuya finish since the original idea was her to come over to play with you." My dear sister bought the lie and nodded happily as I petted her it kind've hurt to use her as a pawn in all this but, all is fair in love and war.

(Flashback end)

I of course didn't tell her this instead I simply left it with a comment on a spanking or a 2 year time out something common for a girl her age."Nah it's fine she doesn't get out much and I haven't really played with her for awhile now so it was bound to happen at some point. I nodded in agreement she was such a caring girl

" _And soon ufufufu she will be my caring little witch just gotta make sure this meeting goes well."_ I thought as she asked

"By the way Remilia why have you been being nice to me all of a sudden." I slightly panicked was it really that out of character for me to want to see her now that I look back on it me and her were never really on the best of terms.

"Um well.."" _Think damnit what would be the best thing to say I then remembered the few times I heard Flan talk about Marisa."_ I twiddled my thumbs before saying " Flan was going on about how nice of a person you are and that if I gave you a chance I would see it as well." she looked at me with a very surprised look and I mentally cheered at my ability to stump the witch and she smiled

"Well thanks..I guess." she tilted her hat down this was very amusing to watch but, I wouldn't let it go to my head. Looking at me she then said

"Well I gotta go ask Patch a few questions if you don't mind." I then replied giving her a small grin.

"That's fine as long as you don't go snooping around or try to take anything then it's fine." she nodded and then I gave her one of my more crueler smiles and said"If you are found taking something I may take you punishment into my own hands...as a friend of course better me than Sakuya who won't show mercy." she nodded in understanding and I sighed I felt that went well enough.

(Marisa Pov)

I sighed letting go of any suspicions for now and said to myself"Remilia being nice to me is still off setting but, better to accept it than deny it though now I have to be a bit more quiet when I'm borrowing from patchy rather not know what she would do to me as a personal punishment.

(Yukari Pov)

I walked in front of the door of a very nice looking shop and walked in to be greeted by a bell chime. A man quickly walked in and said

"Welcome to my shop and you would be." his greeting was quite kind I figured he would be shaking in fear from being in my presence but, not all people are afraid of Youkai anymore. I decided that at the moment a more business like tone would need to be used for explaining the situation.

"Hello I am Yukari Yakumo you are I assume?" he nodded and said

"Yes that would be me so what would you need from my shop." I usually would go to throw a taunty word or two in but, again this is serious or anyways I think it is.

"Actually it's about your daughter Marisa." before I could continue the man asked

"Is she hurt is she dead please tell me she isn't!" it honestly surprised me from how Marisa talked about them I would have figured he wouldn't be able to care at all about her I reassured him with

"No quite the opposite really she is in the best condition for a girl around her age but, I have a few concerns." he seemed to sigh and ask

"These concerns being?" it seemed that after that scare he was going to at least be cooperative so I explained the events to him he seemed to mull over them before sighing out

"There's no point hiding it is there well it's not like it wouldn't be obvious I'm guessing you already have a theory on what I mean Miss Yakumo?" I nodded it was a long jump of a hunch

"I deduce that the woman that Marisa currently knows as her mother isn't her real mom more of a step-mom if anything and her true mother was a youkai." the resigned father nodded before saying

"But she wasn't just any youkai she was something beyond most people's idea of to be exact she is well she is…"

(Marisa Pov)

The moment I opened the door to the library it was quiet almost a bit too quiet even for Patch I decided to get a bit of height and find her by flying when a certain succubus smiled at me waving like an idiot. " _God save me._ " I thought another reason I dreaded the library now a days was that Koakuma for one reason or another has taken it upon herself to constantly sit there trying to convince me to become her bride. Said Succubus was right next to me in an instant happily hugging me before saying

"Marisa what do you need I hope your not playing thief I really hate shooting at your cute face." this is what I mean and I thought

" _I can't believe even knowing what started this whole Marisa love fest would be enough to satisfy my urge to kick someone's anyone's ass."_ I put my hand on her face and pushed her a bit back saying "Personal Space I'm sure we talked about it more than once Koa." she began giving me a pouty face before I said "That doesn't work I'v dealt with Alice enough to be immune."

"Auuu Marisa you're so mean to me why is that." I sighed I rather not deal with a crying succubus girl who happens to be the servant of the person I need to talk to so i petted her head saying

"Lot's been going on if ya lead me to Patch I'll hold your hand the whole way." I doubted this was going to work she's a succubus not a child for christ sakes when I felt her hand snake onto mine and she with eyes twinkling said

"Really Marisa okay let's go!" she really only acts like this when she's alone with me it honestly pisses me off

"Hey hey quit yanking my arm it may come off!" as she dragged me to where Patch was.

Chapter 3 end

Author's note- I apologize for how long it's been I had major writer's block and things came up at my home I still hope that you are enjoying the story despite the delays. Also do not be afraid to flame or comment if you think things are needed to be done or you are enjoying it helps me improve as a writer. One last thing I may be thinking of making a unique reference in the fic as to the identity of Marisa's true mother so this story may be moved to the crossover section later on.


	4. Up for Adoption

I'm sorry to all of those that found joy in my stories I have failed in the fact that I have lost interest in writing fan fictions and writing in general. I feel guilty for all the people I have left hanging and chapters so again I apologize. I appreciate all the support I was given when I found joy in doing this and as such am putting my stories up for adoption. If you or anyone you know on here would like to adopt one PM me and I will see if it is available still when possible. One last thanks to all of the wonderful readers who made my time here enjoyable and fun.


End file.
